Cas is God
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Dean discovers that Castiel is infact God


Castiel reveals he is in fact God.

"Cas are you God?" Dean asked nervously after Cas had healed him from his beating from Lucifer.

Castiel smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

Dean's eyes widened as Cas walked over to Bobby and brought him back to life.

Bobby awoke from the dead and looked at Castiel, astounded.

Cas nodded and stood up again.

He disappeared for a bit, but watched Dean.

When Dean had said his goodbyes to Bobby, Castiel appeared next to Dean as he drove.

Dean was nervous to say the least, but tried not to show it.

Of course, you cannot hide anything from God.

"You shouldn't fear me Dean - have I ever hurt you, really?"

Dean glanced sideways.

"Well, man you kicked my ass a few weeks ago…"

Castiel laughed.

"Yes, forgive me…I never felt so angry for a long time - my apologies."

"So…you're really God?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, watching his human companion.

"Oh I believe you…I'm just a little confused." Dean admitted.

Cas asked what confused him.

"Well, what about all of the times YOU doubted God, and talked about him and stuff?" Dean quizzed.

Castiel laughed.

"I had to play my part well, didn't I?" he asked.

Dean thought about it and nodded.

"What about the amulet?" he asked.

"I created everything - even little white lies." Cas grinned.

Dean laughed humorously, but not for long.

He sighed and was suddenly angry.

Cas sensed it and stopped Dean before he spoke.

"Just wait until you arrive at the motel, son." he said.

Dean was confused but remained silent, and before long the duo arrived at the motel.

They went to the room and when Dean entered, he almost cried when he saw Sam sitting on the bed.

The brothers hugged each other fiercely and didn't let go for a long time.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry you had to do that!" Dean whispered.

Sam did not know that Cas was God, so it made Cas very happy when Sam said;

"Yeah, but I think I made God happy - who else could have brought me back from hell? I don't think the angels would have messed with the gates after everything. I know I - we disobeyed God, but I feel this was all a test - and we chose family. And guess what, I think we passed! I know I had my doubts before, but after being saved, I have realised my devotion to God again, Dean!"

Sam turned to Castiel.

"Cas, seriously, your father - our father, has never turned his back on us, really…and we should NEVER turn our backs on him!" he said, a tear escaping his eye with high emotion.

Cas remained motionless for a moment, before he raised his hand and gently stroked the tear away.

Sam shivered.

"They say when one is in their true paradise, God will stroke their tears away and brush away all doubts and pain…" Sam suddenly stopped and stared at Castiel, wondering whether to believe his thoughts or not.

Castiel stared back, but with a gentleness in his eyes.

Sam could not break his gaze and thought about everything.

He had seen Lucifer blow Castiel to pieces when he was possessed, he had been saved from hell even though God had been absent, and now…

Castiel ran his hand through Sam's hair, stopping his thoughts as he was filled with a warm love and peace.

"Are you…" Sam whispered.

Castiel smiled and nodded.

Sam glanced at Dean who raised his eyebrows, before looking at Castiel again.

Sam was overcome with emotion and fell to his knees.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he breathed, as he thought of everything he had done.

"Oh no! I have bathed in sin - I have murdered, cheated, lied, stole, _drank demon blood_…how could you have ever considered saving me?"

God did not answer for a moment, but Sam answered for him.

"For Dean - of course. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have even thought that I deser…"

Cas raised his hand and Sam fell silent, waiting.

"My son - every soul deserves saving if they are truly sorry for what they have done…and I can see clearly that you are! So yes - I forgive you for everything. And you were correct - I knew you were destined to be the vessels of Lucifer and Michael, and I decided to test your brotherly love, and you passed. I'm afraid Michael and Lucifer failed that test. Michael was a good son, but he was not a good brother - not really. Lucifer moved away from my heart when he disagreed with my intentions. I know it sounds selfish to humans, but that is not the case. I love all of my creations, but I must punish those who do not wish to know me or love my other creations. Everything has reason, but not all may be known by man nor woman."

Sam was still sceptical but Cas told him to stand up and be unafraid. Sam obeyed and felt a lot happier.

"Armageddon will never really happen." Cas said before leaving, "As long as people hold their families close to their hearts and are willing to give their very souls for each other, as both of you did. That is why you were both saved - you both deserve saving, and you will always have a place with me - eternity will never end, and you will spend eternity with me and each other."

With those words said, Castiel left the two brothers to think and as Sam and Dean hugged each other again, a shooting star could be seen to everyone to let them know that God was proud of man once more.


End file.
